Fuel cell systems include a fuel cell stack that produces electrical energy based on a reaction between a hydrogen-based feed gas (e.g., pure hydrogen or a hydrogen reformate) and an oxidant feed gas (e.g., pure oxygen or oxygen-containing air). In proton exchange membrane (PEM) type fuel cells, the hydrogen-based feed gas is supplied to an anode of the fuel cell and an oxidant is supplied to a cathode of the fuel cell. PEM fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprising a thin, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having the anode on one of its faces and the cathode on the opposite face. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive elements which serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode and contain appropriate channels and/or openings therein for distribution of the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode catalysts. A plurality of individual fuel cells are commonly stacked together to form a PEM fuel cell stack.
Generally, a PEM fuel cell stack includes six ports, three serving as the inlets, and three serving as outlets, one of each for the hydrogen-based feed gas, oxidant feed gas and coolant. Typically, an individual manifold is attached to each one of the ports for receipt of the respective fluid from that port, and each manifold is in turn coupled to another component in the fuel cell system. This results in cumbersome packaging which makes accessing the fuel cell stack difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a manifold system which provides easier access to the fuel cell stack.